Captain Marvelous
Captain Marvelous is Gokai Red, the Captain of the Gokaigers and the main protagonist of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He is portrayed by Ryota Ozawa. Biography Early life Much of Marvelous' early life is unknown, but what is known is, when he was ten years old, he was saved by Space Sheriff Gavan, and after he grew up he traveled alone as a pirate. Captain Marvelous once fought Kiaido, the strongest bounty hunter in the universe, who nearly killed him, but he intentionally stabbed himself in the chest to create a weak spot in order to make the fight more interesting, ultimately letting Marvelous escape. One day, while looking through treasure after a run in with the Gormin, Marvelous discovered something of interest: the Ranger Key of Akarenger. AkaRed soon appeared and told Marvelous that he needed it, but Marvelous refused to give him it and attacked him, but was swiftly defeated. AkaRed told him about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, believing that he would never get what he wanted if he just gave up, and this speech inspired Marvelous to join AkaRed. Red Pirate Gang Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang with AkaRed along with his robotic parrot, Navi. One notable occasion saw AkaRed save Marvelous from his own impulsiveness before finding the Bouken Red Key. They would later be joined by Basco ta Jolokia. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys of the core Sentai teams, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, and revealed that he conspired with Zangyack forces that attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous, Basco possessed the Sixth Ranger and Extra Hero Keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger team, with himself as Gokai Red. Marvelous travelled in the GokaiGalleon in his search. With Navi as the Navigator, Marvelous resumed the search, her hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the greatest treasure in the universe. Gokaiger Super Hero Taisen Captain Marvelous betrays the Gokaigers and takes over Zangyack as he assumes the title as their emperor and renames it "Dai-Zangyack" (大ザンギャック Dai Zangyakku?), formed from the remnants of the dissolved Zangyack Empire and the conglomeration of all Super Sentai villains, in order to take down the Kamen Riders to obtain their Great Powers, and the Dai-Shocker group led by Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. With many revived Super Sentai villains under his command, Captain Marvelous plans to obtain the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders to gain the "Ultimate Treasure in the Universe" (宇宙最高のお宝 Uchū Saikō no Otakara?). After the timeline was restored, Captain Marvelous turned against Dai-Zangyack, who joins forces with Dai-Shocker to destroy Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders. Upon learning this, the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams all join forces in order to stop their respective enemies once and for all. The Gokaigers team up with Decade to defeat General Shadow. Then teams with OOO, and leads his team against Bio Hunter Silva, and Kamen Rider OOO changes his medals into Ranger Keys for the Gokaigers to use. The group uses the Gokai Galleon Buster to finish off Silva. Soon after, the Gokai Galleon crew watch Fourze befriending the Go-Busters, the reunions with Eiji and Hina and Tsukasa and Kaito. Marvelous then joins up with his crew sees the ultimate treasure being friendship between the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams while accepting OOO's friendship. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Marvelous is confronted by Hiromu Sakurada while eating chicken curry at the Dino Curry restaurant. Captain Marvelous and the rest of the Gokaigers went to the Zangyack's homeworld until they were overrun. They had two choices - die or join Zangyack. The Gokaigers choose to join them and returned to Earth in a black Gokai Galleon. The Go-Busters were sent to investigate and end up fighting the Gokaigers. During the fight, Gai comes and finds the Gokaigers and Go-Busters fighting and had no idea what was going on. Marvelous tells Gai to hand the Ranger Keys over and Gai reluctantly gives him the keys. The Gokaigers Gokai Change twice and causes the Go-Busters to use Powered Custom. After the fight, Enter appears with the Phantom Ranger Keys, rare keys with mysterious powers until the keys resonate and create time holes sucking various Gokaigers and Go-Busters to different times. Captain Marvelous and Hiromu continue to fight as Hiromu lectures Marvelous on joining the Zangyack. Marvelous reveals joining them was part of a plan and that they were only pretending to cooperate. The Gokaigers wait at the Go-Busters' command center until it was fight time. The 11 rangers head to battle with Bacchus Gill. The rangers morph and fight. Waredonaiyer stays up on the black Gokai Galleon. Marvelous and Hiromu jump up there and fought him. Waredonaiyer is pushed off the ship. After a long battle, Bacchus Gill grows to giant size. The rangers summon their mecha. With the gathering of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the keys transform into Megazord Keys, granting each of the rangers' mecha, a past mecha. After the battle, Marvelous tells Hiromu that he admires the Go-Busters' work and trusts them to protect Earth, calling them a true 36th Super Sentai. During the credits, the Gokaigers are seen hanging out at the Go-Busters' command center. Super Hero Taisen Z Gokai Red and the rest of the Gokaigers appeared to help Gai and Gavan (Type-G) defeat Space Ika Devil using their offered Metal Hero Keys. They later fight alongside the other Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs against Space Shocker and the Madou Crime Syndicate. Zyuohger Marvelous and the Gokaigers return in search of the Whale Charger Gun, leading them to clash with the Zyuohgers. However, the two teams later team up against Bangray, who summons an army of past villains to fight them and claim the Gun for himself. Super Sentai Strongest Battle At some point before the tournament, Marvelous and the Gokaigers were attacked by Gaisorg, which had taken possession of Luka. Marvelous was among the Sentai warriors summoned by Rita to participate in the Strongest Battle tournament, being assigned to the Oddball Team alongside Yamato Kazakiri, Takaharu Igasaki, Kagura Izumi and Stinger. During the tournament, Gaisorg reappears to enter into it and shifts to possessing Takaharu, but Marvelous and his teammates were able to defeat Gaisorg and free Takaharu from the armor's grasp. Marvelous then donned the armor to access its memories so he could find where it was keeping Luka and free her. After Rita revealed that the true purpose of the tournament was to revive Dai-Satan, Marvelous and his new comrades fight against and defeat the revived demon. See also *Troy Burrows Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Leaders Category:Anti Hero Category:Aliens Category:Adventurers Category:Related to Villain Category:Traitor Category:Misguided Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Nurturer Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Genius Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaste Category:Wise Category:The Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Fighter Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroic Liars Category:Determinators Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Bond Protector Category:Global Protection Category:Tricksters Category:Nemesis Category:Rescuers Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Counterparts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Elementals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Orphans Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Mascots Category:Mysterious